One more night
by Line-pau
Summary: Después de aquella noche candente en la fallida boda del señor schuster ¿qué pasará entre Quinn y Santana? ¿Se olvidarán tan fácilmente la una de la otra? Tal vez no fue una cosa de una sola noche después de todo.


**Este es mi primer fic Quinntana, se basa en la canción de "One More Night" de Maroon 5 y está ubicado después del capitulo de "I do" espero que les guste. **

**Capitulo 1**

Al día siguiente de la boda, cuando Santana salía del taxi delante de la casa de sus padres tuvo el tiempo suficiente para arrepentirse por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con Quinn. Se había duchado, se había lavado los diente y la cara, pero era bastante obvio que su ropa tenía la clase de arrugas que quedan cuando uno tira las prendas al suelo con desesperación porque está a punto de follar toda la noche.

- Hola, señorita- su mamá estaba esperándola en los escalones de su porche- por fin te has dignado a aparecer- Tenía las manos en las caderas, y una expresión ceñuda que restaba encanto a su rostro latino. Santana ya era mayor de edad y definitivamente no era la primera vez que llegaba tarde a casa, pero por ridículo que pareciera, se sintió avergonzada por el estado de su ropa.

- supongo que tu y Brittany…-

- no- dijo tajante sabiendo cual debía ser su suposición inicial. De repente se sentía mal al pensar en Brittany, pero no sabía si aquel sentimiento era culpa, rabia, celos o tristeza, tal vez una mezcla de todo. Dejó escapar un suspiro de cansancio, lo que quería era tumbarse en la cama y volver a dormir.

Maribel López parecía confundida, pero su ceño fruncido se convirtió en una mirada de resignación y luego se transformó a una sonrisa muy poco sincera.

- no te olvides que le prometiste a tu padre ayudarlo a pintar tú cuarto- dijo y Santana agradeció por el cambio de tema, aunque tenía la leve sospecha de que su madre pensaba que su única hija había regresado a sus días locos, aquellos en donde su vida amorosa no estaba ligada al amor ni a ningún sentimiento cursi que las telenovelas y el día de San Valentín querían vender. Y mientas caminaban juntas hacía la entrada, Santana pensó que su madre estaba en lo cierto y la vieja Santana López había regresado.

…..

Santana tenía planeado quedarse unos días en Lima, antes de regresar a New York junto con Kurt. Había dejado muchas cosas pendientes en su ciudad natal, su madre había convencido a su padre para alquilar su habitación y así mandarle algo de dinero mientras conseguía un empleo decente en la gran manzana, pero para eso había que pintarla y hacerle unos ajustes, así que se pasaron todo el día empacando sus cosas en varias cajas y remodelando la habitación, algunas de sus viejas pertenencias la acompañarían en su viaje de regreso a New York, pero la mayoría se quedarían enterradas en el sótano. En una de ellas estaban sus uniformes de porritas tanto de McKinley como de Lousville, de aquello estaba feliz de separarse, mientras tanto se le hacía muy difícil decirle adiós a sus pertenencias que tenían algo que ver con Brittany, no podía creer que el Cd que había quemado con la lista de canciones que Brittany le había hecho hace un año iba a quedar en el fondo de una caja junto con otros regalos que se habían dado a lo largo de su noviazgo. Lo único que salvó de esa caja fue una foto donde ella abrazaba a Brittany por detrás, ambas llevaban su uniforme de las cheerios y estaban felices, Brittany se veía tan sonriente como en la boda junto con Sam, pensó Santana, y de repente tenía ganas de coger el primer avión que encontrase y poner miles de kilómetros entre ellas, tal vez la distancia lograría aplacar el dolor.

De repente un "Beep… Beep… Beep…" llamó su atención, el sonido provenía del bolsillo de su chaqueta, era su celular, cuando lo vio una sonrisa ilumino su rostro "Tienes un mensaje de Quinn Fabrey"

"_Es bueno dejar el trago, lo malo es no acordarse donde lo dejaste"_

Esto había estado sucediendo todo el día, Quinn y ella intercambiaban mensajes sin sentido, por lo general solo una frase que consideraban lo suficientemente interesante para mandárselo a la otra, tal vez era inmaduro y cobarde, pero era su forma de evitar un tema espinoso y mantener viva su relación de amigas. Santana pronto lamentó el regreso de Quinn a New Haven, le hubiera gustado tenerla cerca para desahogar toda su frustración y cuando hablaba de desahogarse no necesariamente tenía que involucrar una situación con poca ropa. Finalmente decidió enviarle una respuesta.

"_El sexo es como el alcohol. No conviene obsesionarse con él tan temprano"_

….

Llevaban un tiempo alarmante sobrevolando las afueras de New York. Bajo sus pies se desplegaba una cuadricula tras otra de casas y edificios.

Apenas había transcurrido una semana desde la boda fallida y a Santana le costaba creer que ya estuviera en New york, esta vez sin ninguna intención de regresar pronto a Lima. Ya no había vuelta de hoja, ahora tenía que pensar en conseguir un trabajo mientras se las ingeniaba para alcanzar su verdadero objetivo: la fama.

Kurt quien había dormido durante todo el viaje por fin abría los ojos a su lado. - ¿hemos llegado?- Preguntó mientras bostezaba.

- falta poco, bella durmiente- contestó Santana- por cierto, gracias por la agradable compañía durante todo el vuelo, me he divertido un montón-

- oh lo siento mucho Santana, pero anoche no dormí muy bien-

- si lo entiendo, es difícil dormir cuando tienes a alguien pegado a tu culo todo el tiempo- Kurt la miró sorprendido- si, lo sé, todo el mundo lo sabe, tú y Blaine no han sido las reinas de la discreción de todas formas-

- bueno… no pretendíamos ocultarlo - dijo después de salir del estado de sorpresa.

- sabes? No me importa, solo pensé que deberías de tener algo de dignidad, después de todo fue el tipo que te adorno la frente con cuernos…-

- ok ok ya entendí, gracias y no te preocupes- interrumpió Kurt molesto- que haya tenido unos cuantos "momentos" con Blaine esta semana no quiere decir que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes, mi dignidad está intacta- de pronto cayó el silencio entre los dos, hasta que Kurt tomó aire y se volvió hacia Santana- sabes, ya que estas al tanto de mi vida amorosa, tal vez es hora de que yo me ponga al corriente con la tuya-

- no vayas allí-

- ¿por qué te crees con el derecho de meterte en los asuntos de todos, pero cuando se trata de ti uno "no puede ir allí"?

- no quiero hablar de Brittany- dijo con autoridad, sin embargo Kurt definitivamente no estaba satisfecho con su respuesta, así que Santana hizo el esfuerzo de explicarse- es muy doloroso-

- lo siento- respondió Kurt sintiéndose culpable.

- no te preocupes, podría ser peor- dijo Santana en un intento patético de parecer alegre- por lo menos fue una ruptura amistosa-

- amistosa o no algún día tendrás que hablarme de ti y de Brittany- dijo con sensatez- cuando lo hagas podrás comenzar a superarla finalmente-

Se hundió de mala gana en el asiento recordando como de pequeña resbaló al bajar por las escaleras y choco directo con la mesa de cristal de su abuela. Se le clavaron ciento de astillas en la rodilla y su padre tuvo que arrancárselas una por una con unas pinzas. Por algún motivo que no recordaba no quiso darle ningún calmante y pasó todo ese tiempo torturada por el dolor, sin dejar de pensar en todo el sufrimiento que aún le quedaba. Pues bien cada palabra acerca de Brittany y ella era como si le arrancaran otra astilla.

- hablaré- dijo- pero ahora no, te lo ruego-

- de acuerdo-

* * *

**Se que es un poquito corto, pero espero hacer capitulos más largos a medida que vaya avanzando. No se olviden de dejar comentarios y recomendaciones, gracias! :) **


End file.
